


Shiny and new

by Silveraxe (princegrisejoie)



Series: Time goes so fast, Heaven is Lost [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A kimono jacket is involved in this, First Kiss, Greywind plays his part, M/M, Seriously everyone can read this it's the fluffiest thing ever, So fluffy it might hurt, yes it's that madonna song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Silveraxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes, reopened them but it was still Robb, blushing, smiling who was facing him. Truth be told, Theon was terrified. He could almost hear the damn lyrics. (Part of a Gotham!AU but it works as a modern!au standalone fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny and new

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really clever with this title because it actually makes a lot of sense with the story for once. Hmmm it's the story of how Theon got the necklace that is featured in "I believe in Robb Stark" (that one is angsty though...). I've had this story in my head for a while. It's so cute I was smiling the whole time while writing it because I knew how it would end. SPOILERS: WITH A KISS.  
> Ok, I'm done! Enjoy and a happy throbb week (well, it's the end of it but). (Theon calling Robb wonderboy is totally a ref to Hercules)
> 
> Thanks to Dijun my dear for the kimono jacket  
> Thanks to my sister who translated a little part of that. I did most of it myself I hope it's not too, you know. Awful.

_Let me tell you what_  
"Like A Virgin" is about. _It's all about a girl_  
who digs a guy with a big dick (…)

 **_No, it ain’t_ ** _. It's about a girl  
who's very vulnerable._

_She's been fucked over a few times  
and she meets a guy who's sensitive._

_(Dialogue from Reservoir Dogs)  
_

 

Theon was prone to forgive a lot of things when it came to Robb Stark. He put up with his roommate’s most annoying quirks with a surprising ease. Maybe it was his great imagination that helped him bear the boy : in his mind those little flaws swiftly turned into something that was almost charming. When Robb let the lights on before going to work, Theon took it as a kind gesture. Of course, he would never, ever, have accepted such negligence coming from someone else. But he had an explanation for that too: Robb never meant to do something harmful or wrong in purpose. You couldn’t say that about most people, though.

So, Theon never reproached Robb with anything and never held a grudge. Not even when he noticed someone had been thoroughly rummaging through his wardrobe. Normally, such an affront wouldn’t have gone unpunished but Theon knew Robb didn’t mean to offend him. The poor boy had only needed some fancy item he (unfortunately) didn’t own. Robb loved sweaters and fleece jackets - a fondness his boss didn’t share. After that incident, Theon convinced Robb to go shopping with him. He _did_ try to teach him the basics on the matter, but Robb seemed impervious to any sort of fashion sense.

“I don’t need any of this to be a good lawyer” Robb moaned.

Two solid hours spent in a fitting room had made him a bit sulky. He could be such a _child_ sometimes.

Theon hesitated. Sure, Robb was talented and he had no trouble imagining him standing up for his clients but Theon couldn’t let him wander around in these large, shapeless sweaters forever. He had to find some tactful way to convince him to go through with this.

“You don’t need fancy clothes when you have the motivation. He should be enough. You trust me, right?” Robb said. Theon couldn’t find the right answer.

Somehow, Robb felt Theon’s hesitation. It wasn’t intentional, Theon was sure of that, but he always knew how to tug at his heartstrings. He was so weak to fall for that all the damn time.

_Can’t you just trust me?_

To top it all off, he came closer and held his hand. He wasn’t doing it on purpose, Theon knew that. How would he know? It was just innocent, cute, childish hand-holding.

“Nice ring”, he added.

And the next second he is kissing Theon’s favorite jewel. Theon smiled but managed to move away. A shame, but he had to. Some disgustingly soft part of him felt _proud_ that Robb Stark noticed his new ring and he hated it. He had to help Robb learn to dress with taste. What’s a lawyer without style? And a man without sex-appeal? Not that he really cared about sex-appeal, though.

”Maybe you don’t it any of this to be good at your job” Theon conceded, “but _as far as I know_ , girls love a guy with style.”

He didn’t need to be more specific – Robb knew pretty much everything about his so-called love life (he rejected that term though, _love_ , seriously?) and was well-aware of Theon’s success with women. He always seemed so eager to hear all about it in the morning. Robb would often tell him he was too handsome for his own good. Theon would only answer with an inscrutable little smile.

Robb stayed silent for a while, staring at Theon. It made him uneasy although after all these years spent at the Greyjoy’s, he was familiar with a large range of awkward situations. Theon had almost given up on seeing Robb wearing a shirt (tight on the waist, if possible) when Grey Wind started to growl.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence but somehow it convinced Robb. With an affected smile, he accepted to go on trying on clothes.

Theon hadn’t understood a thing but since then, he had gained the right to choose Robb’s clothes whenever he had to go somewhere fancy. He enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

Deep down, he suspected Robb was hiding something. What could he do about it? Maybe the girls-love-pretty-clothes argument struck home after all. Theon did not draw any particular satisfaction from it.

 

*

Robb found comfort in traditions, probably because of his upbringing. He was attached to family reunions and holidays spent in Winterfell. He always came home for Christmas – missing it would be a sacrifice he would only agree to if he had no other choice. Theon still remembered the only Christmas Robb spent far from Winterfell. He had bought him cinnamon cookies by the dozen to help him cope.

Robb had appreciated the effort. Theon had no memory of winter evenings and discussions by the fireplace with his family. Holidays were nothing but an ordeal. They reminded him of what he had not. Robb knew that. Whenever winter came, he endeavored to create a sense of home for Theon. It was hard and he was afraid it would never be enough but he kept on trying all the same.

They usually had lunch together. More often than not, they met at the law firm Robb worked in and that day was no exception to the rule. Robb believed in the goodness of rules even if he sometimes enjoyed breaking them. Rules provided stability and Robb knew home was that place you always know you can come back, it will be there waiting for you. If he had to create a home for Theon, the first thing he needed were rules.

“Sorry, I’m late!” he exclaimed, rushing into his small office.

The secretary, Miss Poole, always allowed Theon to wait for Robb in his own office whenever he was absent. Theon loved that cozy little room. Nothing in particular was eye-catching and yet everything was so charming.

« How did the mock trial go ? » Theon asked. He was handsome as ever and sitting in Robb’s chair. Robb didn’t mind. He sat on the desk in front of Theon.

“ _Wonderfully_. I might have won, actually. Everyone told me I was perfect.”

He gave his signature ravishing, bright smile. _No wonder you won._ That smile often left Theon awestruck. Robb smiled and he could feel his mouth quirking up – the rare smiles Theon had no control over were the ones meant to answer Robb’s.

He loved how serious Robb was about his work even though he was still a student. His eyes were still sparkling in excitement as he told Theon everything about the mock trial. As he was acting out the most intense part of the story – how he successfully got his “client” a not guilty verdict, Theon noticed that he was listening to Robb’s speech religiously. At some point, he even had a hand on his heart. Theon was far more involved than he had thought he would. Seeing Robb like this was queerly comforting.

Yet, he tried to change the subject.

“I have to admit, you’re pretty well-dressed today”

If he had to nitpick, he could have criticized his horrible oxford shoes but they were a gift from his _mother_. Theon carefully avoided tackling any subject involving Catelyn Stark with Robb. He preferred to admire Robb’s radiant expression.

“Thanks“, Robb giggled. It surprised Theon. Robb had stopped giggling a long time ago, when he decided it was definitely not the best way to seduce anyone.

Grey Wind found it appropriate to bark. It wasn’t usual, since the animal was incapable of staying silent more than half an hour. So, why did Robb look so embarrassed? He kept looking down and away and Theon could swear he blushed a little.

Theon felt like he had missed something important. It was extremely unpleasant. Grey Wind was rubbing against his leg. Nervously, Theon shooed the husky away and regretted it immediately. He was staring at him, his eyes sorrowful like a disappointed lover’s.

Robb finally spoke up. His grave expression made Theon feel even more anxious.

“Sorry about that, Grey Wind is acting weird these days”.

“He looked normal until I complimented you.” Theon noticed. He only realized the truth in his words after uttering them but it didn’t make any sense to him.

Robb cleared his throat.

“I don’t think it has anything to do with it you know…He’s acting like this with everyone…ask Miss Poole. Maybe he’s excited because of the…holidays.”

It was rather diverting to observe Robb flush with embarrassment as he was struggling to find a logical explanation. Theon still chose to put his misery to an end.

 

”You’ve always told me Grey Wind becomes unbearable…whenever he tried to tell you something important”

He understood now.

”Maybe that is exactly what he is trying to do?” Theon suggested, a strange, coy expression on his face.

”What could he tell me that he hasn’t already…”

“…told you?” Theon sighed, “Grey Wind doesn’t tell you everything, Robb. And you don’t always understand him. ”

Robb shook his head and glared at Theon. When he was young, he loved to pretend he could communicate with Grey Wind. Theon gladly bought into his little game but Robb was not a child anymore. He had to admit there are things you just cannot have control over. Things you will never understand, and it’s better that way. He knew Robb was no control-freak; he simply tends to panic if everything didn’t go according to plan. That was probably why he couldn’t always trust someone like him. _Can’t you just trust me?_

Still, he had grown up lately – physically and mentally. But right now, he was acting like a child, with his glowering expression and his flushed face. Theon couldn’t help but notice how gorgeous angriness made his eyes look. _Think of something else, quick._

“If you’re mature enough to understand your wolf, then show it to me”, Theon said, grinning.

Robb looked down. He couldn’t answer him.

A memory hit Theon, unexpected and painful. _Grey Wind was adorable with Jeyne._ The Westerling girl had managed to win Grey Wind’s affection. She had been the only girl who could stoke him among the crowd that hovered around Robb in high school. It was the day Robb had realized he was in love with her, Theon remembered.

He crossed his legs and struggled to maintain eye contact with Robb but he managed to gave him a smirk.

“You should have told me”, he said, in an apparently joyful tone. It was so obviously affected Theon feared Robb would notice something was off. But he looked at him blankly. At least, he was looking at him.

“Grey Wind wants you to be audacious, Robb. You remember how he used to nibble Jeyne’s hand”. He tried not to sound bitter. Grey Wind never growled at him either and he didn’t make a fuss about it. “Well, she was still afraid of him though.”

Robb looked wounded. Theon bit his lower lip. _It wasn’t you she feared, Robb. I told you that, remember?_ He remembered how Robb’s voice cracked when he had thanked Theon for comforting him that night. He remembered how it felt when Robb hugged him as if it was him he didn’t want to leave. But it was not him. It was for Jeyne he cried. He remembered how ashamed he had felt, later on. Robb had managed to sleep but he couldn’t. Robb always seemed devastated after a breakup until Theon found a way to make him laugh. Robb was the only person he would have done that for. If he didn’t love him so much, he would have found it humiliating. But he didn’t.

 _Forgetting his pride to comfort a Stark_. He could hear his father mocking him. He chose to focus on Robb instead.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you”, he said, his voice surprisingly soft and sincere. “But you have to talk to that person. The one you’re in love with. “

He often made fun of Robb’s hopeless romantism but Theon had to admit there was something enviable in the way Robb looked at his girlfriends.

_He doesn’t look at you that way. But the looks you give him, on the other hand…_

He could still picture Sansa’s face when she understood. She looked so worried. _“You like Robb a lot, don’t you?”._ She was always so cautious.How could he have lied to her? She had the same stupid blue eyes, big and full of sincerity. Yet, Sansa had a lot more instinct than Robb. She had understood everything. _She swore she wouldn’t tell anyone._ She had been true to her word and stayed silent whenever she caught one of the fleeting smiles Theon saved for Robb. Even then, Sansa wouldn’t tell anything. She kept quiet and dreamt of a beautiful ending to their story. _But here’s what she doesn’t understand, there is no story. There is nothing._

Grey Wind was now chewing the sleeve of his jacket. This time, Theon tried not to offend Robb. He had done enough for today.

“You’re right” Robb finally said, “I must be braver than that. I have to be honest. Thank you, Theon”.

Theon looked for an answer in vain. _You have to talk to that person. The one you’re in love with._ It was ridiculous. _Act normal._ He managed a smile. “And don’t come back home unless you’ve kissed her. At the very least“ He winked. You could almost believe it.

*

Theon could have drowned his sorrows in some pub but Robb had asked him to take care of Grey Wind for him. He suspected it was a subtle strategy to keep him from going out late. _So he is allowed to have fun and I’m not._ He wasn’t even angry at him. He had all his life before him to drink and flirt. It looked like such a great future aif he didn’t give it too much thought.

He checked one or two times if there wasn’t any alcohol left in the flat – they drank everything the day Robb had been accepted in his law school. Theon fell down on the couch. It was an old thing Robb had found in an antique dealer. It grated whenever someone would sit on it. Theon would have preferred something classier and modern-looking but he didn’t want to hurt Robb’s feelings. _I love old things, they have a certain charm._ Theon should have told him he didn’t. The flat was decorated according to Robb’s tastes for the most part. After all, it was his. _And you, you’re just following him._

Had Robb been there, he’d have comforted him. “You’re so much better than you think”. The words sounded so weird and empty when he was the one thinking them. It was pathetic to cling to this in his situation anyway.

The howl of an animal pulled him out his gloomy thoughts. Grey Wind ran to him, a kind of fabric wrapping his back. That was odd. Robb’s pet wasn’t exactly the fashionable type.

“Where does this come from?” Theon hissed. He sat up straight and grabbed the cloth. The fabric was familiar. It was soft, delicate silk. No doubt, it was one of his own clothes. He understood. It didn’t take anything else to stir Theon. He rushed into his room as fast as Grey Wind.

It was worse than a nightmare. The damn animal had rummaged into his wardrobe, exactly as Robb used to. Grey Wind’s enormous paws didn’t allow him to be subtle though. A tornado had devastated his sanctuary. Theon always attached importance to his appearance. _As pretty as a woman_. He could still hear his brothers, cruel and venomous. These idiots were dead, why should it matter now? He was alive. Alone and abandoned, but alive.

Without even thinking about it, Theon started to put his precious clothes back in the closet. Grey Wind had scattered them on the floor. Abandoned. He was exaggerating. Robb was on a date and he had every right to. He couldn’t whine because his best friend was seeing someone else than him. Theon thought of all the times he didn’t get home, leaving Robb alone in their flat. He never reproached him with it. _But he isn’t in love with you._ Obviously.

Theon grasped his kimono jacket – his favorite. It was a gift from Robb who had probably been helped by Sansa. The intention was still touching. He avoid to think too much about it and folded it carefully. There was a silver flash and a shrill sound. Theon’s eyes followed the small object that had just fallen from the jacket. His fist closed itself around it. He opened it and there was a shiny pendant on his palm.

A little wolf with sparkling blue eyes.

“Sorry… if it comes across as narcissistic, it wasn’t my intention. I figured you’d like it.”

Theon’s heart skipped a beat at that. Robb was theatrically standing in the doorway, his face vaguely red. Theon had rarely seen him looking so embarrassed. You could guess he had carefully planned every detail of the scene because it had to be perfect. He was still beautiful though. Theon remembered the date.

Then, he realised it was too early for Robb to be back.

His best friend slided over with a restraint Theon had rarely seen in him. It was rare to see him being so careful. Robb was a bad dancer and Theon loved to tease him for that. _You’re too impatient._

Theon felt the pendant slipping from his hands. Robb had caught it and was pinning it on Theon’s shirt.

“See, for once I’ve been patient” He smiled.

Theon was grateful not to be facing a mirror because his face must have been hilarious. He wasn’t in the mood for self-mockery.

“Is that a gift ? “ he asked stupidly, his eyes set on the silver pendant, “you should have given it to your date”.

For a fleeting instant, Theon could have sworn Robb would simply nod and say ‘I just wanted to see how it _looked_ on you. That’s not for you to _wear_ , silly!’ before leaving him again. Of course, it was just his mind putting words on Robb’s mouth. He never had much instinct anyway.

Robb only let out a small laugh. _You’re such a child._ He knew Robb would never be cruel on purpose. If he knew, surely he’d have tried to make things easier for him. But telling Robb he was in love with him would be stupid. Robb would walk away because it would be the nicest thing to do. Theon couldn’t just let go of Robb like this.

‘I’m following your advice, Theon, that’s all. Grey Wind helped me. I had the idea when he became agitated the day we went shopping.” Robb blurted out. He was terribly nervous. Theon felt apprehension bubbling up inside him.

‘It wasn’t hard to hide the jewel inside your closet…but I wanted you to find it tonight. So I sent Grey Wind. He was just supposed to bring you the kimono jacket but he really loves your smell”.

Robb sent him a mischievous wink. He didn’t wait for Theon to answer, he looked too surprised to utter a single word anyway, and said : “I had a hard time hiding it for so long, but I wanted to surprise you”.

Theon was too bewildered to even imagine an answer to that. Every single word that came out of Robb’s mouth sounded strange, beyond understanding. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant. He didn’t feel excluded and lonely. Theon noticed Robb’s shaking hands. Robb wasn’t playing with him. He was just as scared and nervous as he was, after all. They were equals.

Theon wasn’t sure Robb even expected him to speak at this point. He was restless, fidgety. Theon recognized the signs all too well. _Were it anyone else, I’d have kissed him already_ , Theon realized. He closed his eyes, reopened them but it was still Robb, blushing, smiling who was facing him. Truth be told, Theon was terrified. He could almost hear the damn lyrics. _You made me feel. Shiny and new, like a virgin, touched for the very first time._ Theon would have laughed if Robb hadn’t finally acted.

Robb put his hand on Theon’s neck, slowly dragging him toward him. It wasn’t Robb’s first kiss but it was certainly the one he’d wanted most. He had imagined each second, each little gesture. And everything was going as planned. It was sweet, charming and tender at first and all of a sudden it became ferocious, wild, impatient. His hands were acting on their own. Robb let himself go and Theon reciprocated every movement perfectly. _I get why he’s so popular now_ , Robb thought, feeling a bit dazed.

  
“You’re not really patient, but I’ll tolerate it when it comes to kissing“

“Thank you, expert”

Theon lowered his eyes. He looked at the wolf-shaped necklace for a while. His look gave Robb pause. It was such a sad expression – touched, filled with gratitude. He had rarely seen Theon look so vulnerable. Right now, he was that insolent, upset boy he had miraculously managed to understand. The boy who claimed the scars on his arms and his back had been there for years and he didn’t remember how he got them. The one whose only defense were a smile and an affected detachment. It was the expression of someone who was used to feel unwanted.

“It’s such a pretty jewel“, Theon whispered. But his mind was wandering somewhere else entirely, already playing tricks on him. _I won’t be enough._ He resisted the urge to just blurt the poisonous words out.

“You deserve it”, Robb said, his voice light and assured, “you will always deserve it”

He always knew exactly what to say. Theon had that sincere smile he only gave Robb. Robb adored it. It was almost tender, so different from the usual smirk. Theon caught Robb’s hand and played with his fingers.

“I should be mad at you for making me wait for so long“, Theon said. Robb suddenly felt ashamed. Then he looked at Theon and noticed there was a teasing smile on his lips and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Robb decided to play along. “But wasn’t it totally worth the wait?” he replied, his voice a rather disastrous imitation of Theon’s.

Theon let out a sarcastic laugh and nodded. ”Absolutely. And I mean it.”

He couldn’t even put words on how Robb made him feel. There was only one that kept coming to his mind but it was so silly -

Robb went for another kiss. Theon took the time to appreciate every second of it. _A kiss like this should never end._ Theon noticed Robb’s scent this time, something he rarely paid attention to. He would have happily let himself drown in it. Robb wrapped his arms around Theon’s waist and pressed him against his chest. Like that, Theon could almost believe he would never be harmed again. Breaking away slightly, he bit Robb’s bottom lip and grinned. He didn’t want Robb to let go of him just yet. He wanted his heat and his passion and his love…

He felt free. That was exactly how Robb made him feel. _Free_.

“Weren’t you supposed to take your date out for dinner?” Theon said.

Grey Wind growled as if he were telling Robb off. _You’re too impatient._

“I didn’t even…think of that.”

Theon shrugged. “You can choose the restaurant. You’re the big eater, wonderboy. “ Theon grabbed Robb’s hips and pulled him closer. Robb blushed at that.

“I can take care of the rest of the evening“

He sure didn’t lack imagination when it came to that part.

“ _Trust me._ “


End file.
